


Necklace and Fear

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fear, M/M, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki took of his necklace, he broke up with Hatsuharu, when he did that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace and Fear

He promised to never take it off, so why is he not wearing it. That was the first thought I had before I opened my locker and saw it laying there. The locket, it was heart shaped with a picture of Yuki and me kissing.  It the locket that was usually hanging around Yuki’s neck laying there, he might that we are over. I picked it up and put it in my backpack before turning around leave, decide that missing school today was okay.

 

Just before I left I saw Yuki and Tohru walking to the school. I ran passed, but before I was out hearing range I heard Yuki yell, “HARU.”

 

I got lost in forest, I have no idea where I was but I did not care. I was leaning face forward into the tree crying. I can hear Hatsu saying something in my head but I was not really paying attention.

 

Flashes of our first kiss, kisses in the rain, dates all over: at theme parks, bleaches, at night running around kid parks, Yuki’s laugh, all the “I love you” we have said and the worst but best was how happy he looked when he was with them. They are all going through my head trying to figure out when he stopped loving me.  I final broke and started to sod, and scream, punching the tree till the sound of thunder broke through everything.

 

My mind flashed back too all the times, I was with Yuki during all the storms, Yuki as fear of thunder, that he does not want people to know about. Yuki really hates them, and he only feels safe in my arms now. I feel the need to go to him, but I am fighting it.

 

“Haru just walk forward.” Hatsu says in my head and I do, hope it does not lead to Yuki.

 

Hatsu just lead me to Yuki’s garden. I fall down and cry, as flashes of lying on ground with Yuki on top of me, has we kiss.

 

The thunder got louder, as I heard a scream, it sounds like Yuki. I stand up and head to his house from here; I could not stop myself from not going to him. Yuki screamed that could not be good. When I get the house, the sky let out another thunder, and there was another scream. I let myself in with the key I still had. I take my shoes off before going to Yuki’s room, just to see Tohru and Shigure standing at his door trying to get in but it was locked.  I shake my key and they move away has I use the key that he give me, I run into his room. He was lying face into his pillow, I sat on his bed but I hesitated before petting his hair; he spins around fling himself into my chest, crying, “Haru, I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” He keeps repeating over and over into my chest.

 

I hesitated again, his sods hard, when he realizes this before I start to pet his hair. I started to softly sing, Mirror by Justin Timberlake. It has a calming effect on him, and he slowly stops crying he still shakes when he hears thunder.

 

“Haru, please do not leave. I am so sorry.” His arm are tight around my chest, it is kind of hard to breath.

 

“Yuki,” I said his name softly but also hesitantly, he breaks out crying again, he heard that, I get him back to being calm again before speaking again, “Tell me. Why did you take it off?”

 

“I thought that I could deal with this storm, without you but I cannot, Haru. Haru I need you.” He sods. I keep petting him.

 

When he calms down, “That still does not tell me why you give it back.”

 

“I give it back, so that you would not be here. I was going to beg for you to take me back tomorrow, tell you everything that happened tonight, but I couldn’t, Haru.” He looks up at me from my chest, his eyes so red, his lip bleeding a little, but it was shaking at the same time. “Haru I was so close to calling you, when you showed up. Haru I love you, and I need you.” His head goes back to my chest, his whole body shakes. “Please take me back. Please.”

 

I keep petting his head, till he fall asleep cling to me. I fix us so that we are both comfortable. Not releasing that Shigure had closed the door. I did not answer him, but the best away to answer him would be with the necklace. I reach behind from my backpack and pull it out with one hand, my other being stuck under Yuki. When I get the necklace out I use both hands to get it around Yuki’s neck, and using both hands to get it locked again. I fall asleep with Yuki still cling, not know what happened.

 

When I woke it was to Yuki, looking down at the necklace, like it was not really there. “Yuki, it is the real thing.”

 

He looks up at me with a smile before he attacks me with a kiss. “I love you, Haru. Thank you for taking me back.”

 

“It is fine; just do not take it off again. I love you too, Yuki.”

 

“I won’t take it off every again. It is to special too losing, over a fear. I cannot loss you, not after last night.” After he finished saying that he push me down onto his bed, and starts to kiss, has if I would leave.


End file.
